See You Again
by DreamonAlina
Summary: Klaus and Caroline were best friends back in high school, until a bitter fight caused them to have a falling out. The two are reunited ten years later when Caroline applies for a job at Klaus's brother's company. A series of events ensue, some of them disastrous and life changing. All Human. Klaroline. Kelijah.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Vampire Diaries! I just own my own plot ideas or any character that I happen to make up along the way!

**Summary: **Klaus and Caroline were best friends back in high school, until a bitter fight caused them to have a falling out. The two are reunited ten years later when Caroline applies for a job at Klaus's brother's company.

**Author's Note: **Hey! So I honestly have no idea where this is gonna go, so bear with me!

Also the ships in this story goes as follows: Klaroline, Kelijah, Stelena, and Bamon, just as a heads up!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Caroline Forbes sighed as she walked into her apartment. It was a small one, but big enough for her and her roommate, Katherine Pierce-Gilbert. They got pretty lucky when it came to their rent too, and because Caroline and Katherine both worked, they could easily afford it. Well, <em>when<em> Caroline still worked.

She walked over to their kitchen table, which was littered with Katherine's papers and binders and pens and pencils and just about everything else. Katherine was working to be a lawyer and was doing very well and was in her third year of law school, planning on graduating the next year.

Caroline sighed once more as she dropped her purse on to one of their chairs as she took a seat in the one next to it. Katherine didn't bother looking up from her work as she furiously scribbled down notes on a case. Caroline sighed once more, putting her hands on top of the table. Katherine, once again, ignored her, so Caroline leaped forward and threw half her body on top of the table and the papers that Katherine was writing on.

Katherine sighed as she looked up slowly. "Let me guess," She started. "Bad day at work?"

"Try _terrible_ day at work," Caroline groaned as she rested her chin on her arms.

"Red wine?" Katherine suggested.

"And lots of it," Her roommate answered as Katherine got up from the table to go get the alcohol.

"What happened?" She asked her as she grabbed two wineglasses from their glass cupboard in the kitchen.

"Robert Carmichael happened," Caroline grumbled as she sat down properly, burying her hand in her chin.

"Your boss?" Katherine asked as she poured two glasses of red wine.

"Well, more like the assistant to my boss," She answered. "There's Robert," Caroline said, putting her hand in the air as if showing a bar. "And here's my boss," She made her boss's bar a little higher than Robert's.

"What did Robert do?" Katherine asked as she handed Caroline a glass of wine with a perfectly manicured hand.

"He _fired_ me!" Caroline exclaimed. "Can you believe it? He _fired_ me." She sighed and took a long drink of her wine.

"What did you do?" Katherine asked as she sipped from her own.

"Nothing!" Caroline protested. "I didn't do anything wrong! I was a perfectly good employee! I guess just sitting behind a desk wasn't my forte."

"Or maybe it was the fact that you used to show up to work late every day, sometimes drunk, sometimes hung over, sometimes you wouldn't even show up at all..." Katherine rattled off.

"Not what I need right now, Kat," Caroline interrupted as she put her hand on her forehead. "What do I do? Rent's coming up soon and I already used my last paycheck when we went out for yours and Elena's birthday."

"Well, I could pay for your rent this month," Katherine suggested.

Caroline immediately protested. "No, definitely no."

"Why not?" She asked. "You're my best friend, Caroline. I wanna do this for you."

"Because you can't do it again!" Caroline explained as she stood up. "You've been doing it for the past three months because I've been short with money. All I need to do is find a new job and I'll pay for my own rent _and_ pay you back."

"But who knows how long that'll take?" Katherine pointed out as she swirled her wine around in her glass. "I'll pay for this month too, and then when you find a new job you can just pay it all back."

Caroline sighed. She didn't have much of a choice, did she? "Fine, but this is the last time. For real, Katherine, you're not going to be paying my share of the rent anymore."

Katherine smirked as she wrapped her arm around her best friend. "It's no big deal, really, Caroline. I like living with you and I would hate to have to kick you out."

"Same here," Caroline replied as she grabbed the newspaper from the small island table that they had in their kitchen. She sat down at the table with her red wine, grabbed a red pen from Katherine, and turned to the employment section. "Mark my words, Katherine. By this time in a week, I'll have a new job."

"Aiming for the stars, I see," Katherine commented, bringing her glass to her lips. "It's nice to see that you're ambitious, at least."

"You just watch," Caroline said as she began circling possible job offers.

* * *

><p><strong>THREE WEEKS LATER<strong>

* * *

><p>Caroline groaned as she walked back into her apartment. She kicked off her stupid high heels-or, as Elena liked to call them, high <em>hells<em>- and pulled off her black blazer. She dumped it on the coat rack beside their door and stomped into the living room. Katherine was sitting there, in a pink t shirt and yoga pants with her crazy curly hair tied into a high bun which made Caroline think that Katherine wasn't planning on leaving the house that day. It looked like Katherine was taking a break from her studying to watch a bit of television and have a bite to eat.

Katherine sipped on her soup as Caroline crashed on the seat next to her on the sofa. Caroline groaned in frustration as she put her hands on her face.

"Another bad day?" Katherine asked calmly as she watched Supernatural.

"That was like my hundredth interview in the past three weeks that I've tanked!" Caroline exclaimed as she grabbed a blanket from on top of the sofa to throw over herself.

"Actually, it was the thirtieth," Katherine corrected.

Caroline rolled her head over to look at Katherine. "Does that make me feel any better?"

"It doesn't really look like it," Katherine admitted as she swirled her soup around.

"Katherine, what am I gonna do?" Caroline asked. "I'm going to drive myself crazy sitting in this apartment all day long."

"You could try cleaning it while I'm gone," Katherine suggested as she took a sip from her water bottle.

Caroline scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous," She said, waving Katherine off. "I'm the type of person who has to be working at a job or she goes insane."

Katherine thought about her response for a bit as she watched the TV. All of a sudden, she gasped loudly and turned to face her roommate, placing her bowl on the coffee table in front of them. "I have an idea!"

"What?" Caroline asked eagerly. If Katherine was excited about it, it must be a good idea.

"Do you remember that new guy I've been dating?" Katherine asked. "Elijah?"

"Oh yeah," She answered. "You've been out so much these past, what, two months?"

Katherine nodded. "Yeah. Well, he was telling me the other night when we were having dinner that his assistant just got fired because he found out she was stealing from him!" She said happily.

Caroline's smile froze. "You lost me there."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "You didn't let me finish. Now, he's looking for someone to fill the opening. I can tell him that you're interested and get you an interview!"

Caroline squealed happily as she took Katherine's hands. "Really? You could do that?"

"If he wants to keep getting into my pants he _will_ do it!" Katherine exclaimed as she squeezed Caroline's hands back.

They both laughed happily as they met halfway in the middle for a hug. "Oh my God, Kat, you've just saved my whole life!"

"I know," She smirked against Caroline's shoulder.

Caroline pulled back. "No, really, I mean you are _totally and completely _the best friend I've ever had!"

"Oh, I know," Katherine said as she waved Caroline away.

"By the way, what does Elijah do?" Caroline asked as they both sat back down properly.

"He's the manager of his own company for home makeovers," Katherine explained. "It's pretty interesting, actually. I've been to the building a couple times when I meet him for lunch, it's really cool. It's totally you."

"Let's hope that you're right," Caroline said as she sat back and wrapped the blanket tighter around herself. "He's not mean is he?" Caroline asked as an afterthought.

"No," Katherine scoffed. "Do you think I'd date a mean guy?"

"Well, in college, you _were_ always one for the bad boys..." Caroline trailed off.

Katherine playfully pushed her, earning a laugh from the both of them. "Not funny, okay? Troy McDevan was a bad idea. Elijah's one of the good guys, trust me. He's like Stefan," Katherine gave her twin sister's fiance as an example.

"So, uptight?" Caroline asked, which earned her another shrug.

"Don't talk about my future brother in law like that," Katherine commanded. "And don't talk about Elijah like that. I don't _have_ to get you that interview you know..."

"NO!" Caroline protested, practically falling on top of Katherine. "I _need_ that job."

"Then did you learn your lesson?" Katherine asked as she pushed Caroline off of her.

"Yes," Caroline said. "Oh, I have to pick out what I'm wearing!" She said giddily as she jumped off the sofa.

"Wear something green!" Katherine called after her as she threw the blanket on top of herself and grabbed her soup bowl again. "And don't dress too sexy!"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**Nice little start, most likely getting the Klaus and Caroline reunion next chapter! And don't worry, we'll find out what happened to the two of them to make them not be friends anymore.**

**And don't you think Katherine should have mentioned Elijah's last name?**

**Also, other characters will follow. We'll eventually meet the whole gang.**

**REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVOURITE! THANKS! STAY TUNED!**


End file.
